


Imprisoned

by jeroldtan87



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeroldtan87/pseuds/jeroldtan87





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [囚禁【你X程家阳】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808661) by [Jikily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily). 



You took a bag of breakfast and entered the door. There are pancake and soy milk that Nicholas Tse likes.

You are thinking about calling Nicholas Tse to have breakfast, or let him sleep for a while - after all, you asked him several times last night. But in the end you still decided to ask him to get up, you are afraid that he is hungry.

When you open the door, Nicholas Tse shrinks into the quilt. You can't help but rush to kiss him, he was awakened by you, he licked his dry lips for a while - the air conditioner has been on for a long time, you think.

Next time you want to prepare a humidifier, Nicholas Tse is such a delicate person, you have to be good to him, pet him.

"You let me go, I will not say anything." Nicholas Tse said. There is no blood on his face, and you have a sense of pleasure.

"Impossible." You hear yourself talking with a voice changer.

This is the sixth day you have hidden Nicholas Tse.

You have planned for more than a month in order to bring Nicholas Tse home. You have figured out the rules of his commute, you know who he likes to meet, and you feel that your plan is perfect.

You are excited.

Nicholas Tse had made you lost your job and you want to take revenge on him. Seeing that he is as energetic as a brand new RMB every day, you want to fold him and make him old. When you see his back-combed gelled hair, you wanted to mess and loosen it; seeing him in a suit, you wanted to unbutton them and make the clothes wrinkled.

You found the opportunity to bring the drunken Nicholas Tse home from the bar.

You are very curious, how can Nicholas Tse live to this day intact? If you meet Nicholas Tse earlier, he may have been in your bed long ago. You think that the people around Nicholas Tse are fools who don't dare to do it, or you want him to be a real fool.

Nicholas Tse does not have such a heart. He will only obey the strong and the people who control him. You sincerely think.

You didn't immediately put your penis into the body of Nicholas Tse, because you want a sober Nicholas Tse, you want to see Nicholas Tse last arrogant look.

After all, he will soon become your possession.

Now Nicholas Tse is already your possession.

When you open the quilt, Nicholas Tse's body is unveiled in front of you.

When you think of the first time, you did not even take off Nicholas Tse's trousers but just open a hole directly behind his suit pants.

Nicholas Tse’s shame is as painful as a virgin—spoken, cursed and weeping.

It is a pity that you had to blindfold his eyes and could not see the redness of his eyes. Nicholas Tse is pale, and the red on his pale skin is very beautiful, just like the tethered rope tied to his shirt. You like to see that he is tied up, the chest is noticeably stretched, the waist is ticked, and the knot is worn in his perineum.

You don't want to know what Nicholas Tse is thinking. You just want to have him, encroach on him, and punish him when he does something wrong.

Like the massage stick that is now in his butt for a night.

What did Nicholas Tse say? Does he say that he is leaving?

You adjust the massage stick to the mid-range with a blank expression, and Nicholas Tse frowned and looked uncomfortable. He has been manipulated too many times by you, and the sensitive and soft back hole of his butt has adapted to this kind of vibration. You start to stroke the inside of his fair and tender thighs. He is a little flustered, trying to tighten, but still being forced to open.

You took his hardened penis and suddenly got a new idea.

"I... I don't want to stain the sheets." Nicholas Tse gasped.

You have to admit that Nicholas Tse is very smart. At this point he can guess what you are going to do, and you remind yourself to be extra careful. You loosened a little of his rope and re-adjusted the tie: tied his left wrist and left ankle, tied his right wrist and right ankle, and pressed him over his shoulder to turn him over. This way he has to open his thighs and expose the filled holes to your eyes.

"I will clean up." Your words made Nicholas Tse tremble.

His white, soft buttocks also have the fingerprints you left yesterday - yes, yesterday's punishment was not just for a night with a massage stick, you also hit his ass. You guess that Nicholas Tse may have no such beating experience since he was a child. After all, from the material point of view, he is very good from small to large. You can't help but go for a moment: 

Nicholas Tse has entered the state, because you just adjusted the massage stick to the high-end. The intestines swallowed hard, and the full buttocks twitched from time to time.

You think that he doesn't seem to be different from a cockroach now. The pride and plausibility of working at the moment is turned into a downscale scene where you are carrying your ass and waiting for you.

"You really shame your father." You know where his weakness is.

Nicholas Tse froze, and you are satisfied with the punishment he deserves - you gave him a few slaps and let Nicholas Tse groan. 

Your preparation for this month is really worth it.

His butt is reddened by you, you are afraid that you really hurt him, so you changed the way, you began to deliberately tap on the massage stick, let the massage stick enter deeper. Sure enough, Nicholas Tse’s cry brought a whimper.

"I want to... go to the toilet." He finally couldn't help but speak.

"Urine here." Your voice is cold and ruthless.

This is your new idea. Nicholas Tse looks indifferent and virginal. You have to let him taste all his passions and fall to the bottom.

The long-term imprisonment made Nicholas Tse's heart more and more panicky. He couldn't hold his leg for a while, and the penis finally came out with a transparent, pale yellow liquid under your intentional torture.

Nicholas Tse cried, but you think he is too weak and should adapt as soon as possible. After all, he has time to be punished by you. The only good thing is that Nicholas Tse’s crying is really beautiful. It’s like a teenager.

Your dick became hard.

He began to scream, the fear in the voice let you know, he was afraid that you would hit the massage stick in this way, and then fuck him.

He must have thought of the first two days. You did not take out the tenga egg and directly fucked him. 

He was tortured and cried, but you added one afterwards and went to work as if nothing happened. 

When you go home, his penis is soft between his legs, and his tears keep flowing.

You want to see his red eyes, but you can't take off the things that cover his eyes.

You pulled out the massage stick and Nicholas Tse couldn’t help but scream. His flesh can't be closed immediately, opening a hole for you to observe. The dark red twitching meat wall is tempting you to enter, and you immediately satisfied Nicholas Tse with kindness.

You grabbed at Nicholas Tse's waist and let him make a burst of screams. Every time you pull out the penis almost all and then slam into it. Of course you like to be buried in his hot ass, but you also like his crying. 

You buried your face between his neck and greedily smelled the smell of shower gel on his body - the one you used. The body of Nicholas Tse was filled with your taste.

Every time you go deep, and deliberately choose his sensitive place, let him make a good screaming. You finally shoot and shot it in the depths of his body. He maintained the position that presented his hole to you, and did not dare to move.

He tried before. Once you let him clamp the hole, don't let the things you shoot in flow out, and he didn't do it. Then you tied his penis all day and asked him to put on his underwear to take pictures of him.

What he didn't know was that you knew that he couldn't do it. You deliberately fucked him, deliberately messing up things in his ass, you just want to bully him, want to punish him, want him to defeat this elite.

You put the massage stick into his body again, and he accepted it with trembling.

"You always seduce me." You blame: "Breakfast is cold."

"Don't..." He asked for mercy weakly.

"Give you a small gift next time." You touched his soft chest muscles with a good intention. You want to hang a ring on his nipple. If he doesn't mean it, you will pull this ring and let him call him. Keep on.

Will wearing a shirt like this be discovered? you think.

It doesn't matter, this is what Nicholas Tse wants to worry about. You think again, maybe Nicholas Tse would like this feeling.

You know that even if he escapes, he does not dare to tell anyone. Because Nicholas Tse did not dare to make a rumor against himself, his work could not go wrong, and he could not discredit his father's face. All the bitter fruit can only be swallowed by Nicholas Tse.

Moreover, he can't escape.


End file.
